bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1012b: (Persona)
This is Part 2 of Persona. Summary Nonny has learned that there is a building called the Tatarus that appears every day during the "Dark Hour". Ara, Coda, and Nonny are planning on visiting the Tatarus to see if the shadows were coming from there. They then met an ally to accompany them during their adventure to Tartarus Starring Nonny As The Silent Protagonist Molly as Ara Aomi Gil as Coda Eisaku Haruto Nobuo as himself (Recently joined the S.E.E.S) Mr. Osamu as Himself (Adviser for the S.E.E.S and Nonny's homeroom teacher who supports them in battle) Igor as himself Hailey as herself Mysterious Voice as herself (Tells you if you established a Social Link and leveled up or reversed or broken the Social Link) Goby as Uesaka Jin Deema as Wantanabe Wakayo Oona as Izumi Marise Arsene as himself (Nonny's Persona) Trismegetus as himself (Gil's Persona) Io has herself (Molly's Persona) Orpheus as himself (Haruto's Persona) Yukawa as himself (Nonny's basketball friend) Esumi as himself (Nonny's other basketball friend) And many minor appearances that I'm not bothered to type up The Scene (Script) (Thursday, April 12, 2021) Nonny goes to school like as usual. He again hears the girls talking Deema: Did you heard that today is the day where we do Student Council Elections! Oona: I know, who are you going to pick? Deema: This is tough, but I know that I will pick Nonny as President Oona: For sure! The First Bell Rung (Daytime) Mr. Osamu: Alright class, we have Student Council Elections, so you will have a form on your laptop to fill out. You can only pick one candidate from each position! The winners will be announced tomorrow History Class Ms. Waki: Hi guys, I'm Ms. Waki and I'm your History teacher for the year. I would like to give a student a trivia question. I'll pick Nonny! Ms. Waki: Nonny, What is the starting point the Julian Calendar was based on? Nonny: When Christ was born Ms. Waki: That's correct! Nonny increases his Charm! Ms. Waki: Another question for you Nonny! What is the name of the writing used by ancient Egyptians? Nonny: Hieroglyphs Ms. Waki: Wow, two correct answers! Nonny increases his Charm! Nonny's Charm leveled up from Existent to Head Turning! (Lunchtime) Boy: Hey, Nonny! Nonny: Who are you? Haruto: I'm Haruto Nobuo! You're apart of a team called S.E.E.S, right? Nonny: Yes Haruto: Well, I joined. Mr. Osamu told me I can join you guys and I will help you guys defeat the shadows. Mr. Osamu will analyze the shadows to find their weakness and their strengths Nonny: Ok Nonny: Let's exchange phone numbers! Haruto: Yeah! They then exchanged phone numbers Nonny's relation with Haruto is getting strong! A mysterious voice is heard in the head Mysterious Voice: Thou Art I....... And I am thou.... Thou hast established a new...... It brings thee closer to the truth... Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of Consultant Nonny has established Haruto's Social Link! Haruto: You're running as Student Council President? Nonny: Yes I am! Haruto: I voted for you! Nonny: Thanks! By the way, how do you know my name? Haruto: Mr. Osamu, the S.E.E.S adviser, told me that Nonny: Idk about something called Tatarus. Coda told me a story about Tatarus but it didn't make any sense Haruto: Me neither (After School) Nonny decides to go to practice Basketball Yukawa: Yo, Nonny Esumi: What's up Nonny! Nonny: Sup' guys! Yukawa: You ready to play some Basketball? Nonny: Yeah! They play basketball until the bell rung Yukawa: Let's get some food to eat! They all went to Wild Duck Burger Nonny: This burger is delicious! Yukawa: it sure is! Esumi: We sure do had a great time together! Nonny's relation with the basketball athletes is getting stronger A mysterious voice is heard in the head Mysterious Voice: You have leveled up your Basketball Social Link! The Basketball Friends Social Link has leveled up to 2! It's getting dark outside (Evening) Nonny walks through the door Molly: Hi, how are you? Nonny's phone rings Igor: Hi Nonny, can you please come to the Velvet Room? Nonny: Where is the Velvet Room? Igor: it's in Yamamura Mall next to the police station through a secret hall. When others go through that secret hall, they see nothing. You are the only one that can see the Velvet Room door. Nonny goes to Yamamura mall and enters the Velvet Room Igor: Hi Nonny, I'm Igor, the master of Personas Hailey: Hi Nonny, I'm Hailey, Igor's assistant Igor: It seems like you have no idea what Tatarus is. Well my assistant will explain to you Hailey: Tatarus is a building located in Yamamura High School during the Dark Hour, which that's the high school you attend, right? Nonny: That is indeed and I have a lot of great friends there Hailey: That's awesome! Anyways, the Dark Hour is the 25th hour of the day. and that's the time where the Tatarus appears. You must defeat 25 boss shadows in order to reach the top and face the Nyx Avatar later on. There are rare cases where there is a full moon and you have to defeat a boss shadow as well. Nonny: I didn't know that! Igor: That's all for now, I'm excited to see you again sometime! Nonny then leaves the Velvet Room. Nonny returns to the dorm Haruto: Hey Ara and Coda! Molly and Gil: Who are you? Haruto: I'm Haruto! Mr. Osamu: He will help you in battle to defeat the enemies. I'm Mr. Osamu, but you may know me already. I will help you anaylyze the shadows to find their weakness and their strengths Molly: The team is called the S.E.E.S? Mr. Osamu: Yes it is! Mr. Osamu: I will hep you analyze the enemy Mr. Osamu: Do you want to go to Tatarus to see what it is? Nonny, Molly, Gil, Haruto: Yes! Gil: I even told them that I want to go to Tatarus! Mr. Osamu: Ok then! (Dark Hour) Mr. Osamu: This is where the Tatarus should be, right here at Yamamura High School Gil: Nothing is happening, it's still the same The School vanishes and turns into the Tatarus Nonny, Gil, Molly, Haruto: *gasps* Did it just transformed!?!? Mr. Osamu: Jeez Laweez kids, calm down. And yes it did transformed Nonny: They say that there are boss monsters on certain floors that we need to defeat but we need weapons! Mr. Osamu: Here are your weapons They gave Molly, Gil, and Haruto weapons. Gil got a sword, Molly got her gloves, and Haruto got a shotgun. Meanwhile, Nonny got a stronger Sword. Mr. Osamu: Molly, Gil, and Haruto I am giving you Personas. Haruto: What is a Persona? Molly: Yeah I want to know! Gil: Me Three Nonny: I already know what a Persona is but you can explain Mr. Osamu Mr. Osamu: A Persona is a manifestation that is used by the user. Here are guns, these are use to summon a Persona. No not your shotgun, Haruto, these are pistols. You point the gun to your head and shoot, then say "Persona!". I learned that when Nonny told me. You don't have to say "Persona!" You just have to put the special pistol up the face and shoot which will still summon the Persona. Molly: Cool Gil: That's Awesome! Haruto: Wow! Mr. Osamu: It sure is Ara, Coda, and Haruto Mr. Osamu: We'll start training tomorrow, so don't be late! Nonny, Gil, Molly, Haruto: Ok! They all went to bed (Friday April 13, 2021) Today was the day, they will announce the positions for Student Council. (Daytime) Nonny was at school in his homeroom, but then he heard the P.A Announcer PA system rung PA Announcer: Attention all students and staff, I am excited to announce the winners for their positions for Student Council! PA Announcer: Our Activites Commisoner is Okabe Miyako! *applause* PA Announcer: Next, is our Athletics Commisoner, which is Anzai Shichiro *applause* PA Announcer: I would now like to say that Kanda Yumi is our Secretary! *applause* PA Announcer: Our Treasurer is Osaki Aika! *applause* PA Announcer: Next up is our Vice President, The Vice President is Seta Nobu! *applause* PA Announcer: Now get pumped up for the last winner and is the highest position in student council and that's President! Everyone should now that tho........ Anyway, ummm, oh right! The................... Student........... Council................. President................ is.................... *dramatic silence* PA Announcer: Nonny Tomeo!!!!!!!!!! *loud cheer* Mr. Osamu's Students: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! NONNY IS THE HOMIE! Mr. Osamu, Gil, Molly: Nonny, you just became President! Nonny: I- I- I can't believe it Mr. Osamu: Almost all of the students at the school voted you! Nonny: Really!?!?! Mr. Osamu: Yes, there is only 2 students who voted Seyama The students seems to congratulate Nonny for being President (Lunchtime) Haruto: Nonny, congrats on being President! You're my man! Nonny: Thx Haruto: Btw, we are going to Tatarus, to defeat the shadows Nonny: Right (After School) Nonny decides to buy medicine (Evening) Mr. Osamu: Hey guys, let's go to Tartarus Gil: Ok (The Dark Hour) Mr. Osamu: Alright, we're inside Tartarus. There is the stairs to go to the first floor. There is a check point on the wall south east. It can teleport to a check point where a boss shadow is located. Mr. Osamu: Nonny Nonny: Yes? Mr. Osamu: This only appears to you, but in your eyes there is a Velvet Room door you can access. Do you see it? Nonny: Yes I do Mr. Osamu: Alright, you guys go into the first floor Nonny, Molly, Gil, Haruto: Ok They went into the first block Mr. Osamu: I forgot to point this out but when you reach a certain floor there is a barrier in which case then you can't go further up. Sometimes it's midway sometimes it's in the end of the block. They walked and then they saw a Shadow Mr. Osamu: If you attacked the Shadow behind his back without the Shadow noticing, you get a player advantage Nonny attacks the Shadow from the back without the shadow noticing The battle begins with the player having the advantage Nonny: 100 HP, 50 SP Gil: 120 HP, 75 SP Molly: 90 HP, 40 SP Haruto: 95 HP, 45 SP Nonny uses Agi Nonny: *grunts* The shadows is off balance Mr. Osamu: You found its weakness, since you have more than 1 person alive, you can do something called an "All Out Attack" do it now! Nonny: Who's ready to kill it off? They accepted the All Out Attack Nonny: Alright monster, you will die! Nonny: Ravage Them! The shadow vanishes Nonny: Alright, victory! Battle Won Mr. Osamu: That was a great battle! Go continue on Fast forward til they reached the 5th floor The team saw something that looked similar in the entrance Nonny: I wonder why does this do The check point turns on Mr. Osamu: Because you turned it on, you can warp to the entrance and you can warp back to this floor! Nonny: Alright! Gil: That's Cool! Molly: Yeah! Haruto: Now I don't have to go through the stairs again Mr. Osamu: There is a boss battle in the middle! They went to the boss Mr. Osamu: Ok, this is tough so be careful! The battle begins Nonny: 100 HP, 50 SP Gil: 120 HP, 75 SP Molly: 90 HP, 40 SP Haruto: 95 HP, 45 SP Mr. Osamu: This might be a tough one, and there is 5 in fact Nonny decides to do Agi Nonny: Persona! The First Venus Eagle took 50 damage Gil decides to do Double Fangs Gil: *grunts* The Venus Eagle falls down taking 25 damage Gil does the same thing to the other Venus Eagles The last 4 Venus Eagles fell Gil: Here's our chance, let's get them! They agreed to do an All Out Attack Gil: Come back here you son! The first Venus Eagle vanished while the others took 75 damage The rest of the Venus Eagles have 50 HP left Molly use Garu Molly: Help Me! The second Venus Eagle vanished Haruto uses Zio Haruto: My Turn! The Third Venus Eagle vanished The Fourth Venus Eagle used Garu on Nonny Nonny took 35 damage The Fifth Eagle used Garu on Molly Molly took 50 damage and fell Mr. Osamu: Someone heal Molly! Nonny: 65 HP, 47 SP Gil: 120 HP, 45 SP Molly: 40HP, 46 SP Haruto: 95HP, 42 SP Both Eagles have 50 HP Nonny use Agi Nonny: *grunts* The Fourth Eagle took 25 damage Gil finishes off the fourth Eagle Molly uses Garu Molly: Never get down! The final Eagle took 25 damage Haruto finishes off the finial shadow Haruto: Don't ever underestimate us! Battle Won Nonny: I'm done for today, I'm coming back They teleport back to the lobby Mr. Osamu: You guys did wonderful on defeating your first boss! Haruto: It sure was nothing Mr. Osamu: There is still more though Gil: Wait, there's more? Molly: Yes we need to defeat all of the boss shadows Mr. Osamu: That's right Ara Mr. Osamu: Are you guys done for today? Nonny, Gil, Molly, Haruto: Yes Mr. Osamu: Ok They all when back to the dorm But for Nonny, he got teleport to the Velvet Room In the Velvet Room Nonny: Wait, why am I here again? Igor: I just want to say congratulations on defeating your first boss Hailey: You still have a long way to go. If you defeat all of the boss shadows, there won't be the "Dark Hour" and Tartarus anymore Nonny: This sure is my first time using a Persona Igor: You'll get use to it Hailey: Just keep training and you will get stronger and stronger Nonny: I actually like the room here. It's so peaceful and I love the music! Hailey: The song played is called "Aria Of The Soul" Igor: Well, I don't want you to feel very exhausted so I will let you go back to your dorm to rest Hailey: Until we meet again Nonny: Bye Nonny is teleported back to his room (Saturday April 14, 2021) At School Molly: Hey, Nonny Nonny: Hey Molly: I have to admit, Tartarus looked very cool. But defeating the shadows is still important though Nonny: Yes, that is important because once we eliminate all of the boss shadows, Yamamura can finally have peace and quiet! Molly: Mhm Nonny: We'll go to Tartarus tonight, ok? Molly: Ok To Be Continued.......